


Untitled 1

by KleverKills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift Fic, Implications of Social Anxiety, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/KleverKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with hunters sharing clothes though was that it meant ruining them twice as fast. They had put off getting Cas a wardrobe long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or Walmart 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is a gift fic for my 666th follower on tumblr the prompt was "Dean takes a recently fallen Cas shopping for new clothes."

After the initial shock when Cas had shown up newly Fallen and dead on his feet a little over a month ago, Dean had taken a plunge himself and admitted his feelings for the once angel. Though both men had their issues things had really been good. Cas had taken to being human better than the Winchesters had expected, maybe even better than he himself had expected. Sam had just rolled his eyes when Dean told him about himself and Cas muttering “about time,” and laughed when his brother and friend had turned matching scrowls on him.

 

Being human did not equate to useless or weak, and Team Free Will was back to hunting together as soon as Cas had recovered from the initial effects of Falling. Throwing a hunting kit together for the ex-angel had been easy, and he was close enough in size to Dean for them to share clothes. The problem with hunters sharing clothes though was that it meant ruining them twice as fast.

 

That was how Cas and Dean came to be standing side by side in the Walmart parking lot with wary eyes on the store, neither making a move toward the entrance or away. Dean needed some new jeans and shirts, and it was high time Cas had some clothing of his own. Castiel still wasn’t much for places with large crowds and Dean wasn’t a fan of clothes shopping, but they had put this off as long as they could. Dean put a hand on the ex-angels shoulder hoping to reassure him.

 

“Come on Cas we’ve faced worse than this.” From the hard swallow and deep shuddering breath Dean could tell Castiel didn’t agree. Dean couldn’t blame him for his reluctance Wal-mart sucked, but this was the only place in this back-road town that would have all the things they needed to get Cas set up with his own wardrobe. Dean gave Cas a gentle push toward the store. “Really it won’t be that bad I promise. You might even like shopping.”

 

“I’d rather be helping Sam with research. Are you sure this is really necessary Dean?” Despite all his clear displeasure he allowed himself to be prodded across the parking lot and into the store.

 

“As good as you look in my clothes babe,” Dean said with a wicked grin and a wink “you really need some of your own.”

 

Cas tried to glare at the hunter but he couldn’t fight the smile tugging at his lips. Bright fluorescent lights and the steady hum of people talking and shopping assaulted his senses as they walked through the sliding doors. Cas took another deep breath to steady himself and followed Dean through the crowds to the men’s section, taking in the store as he went.

 

“Okay you’re gonna need to try some of this stuff on so we can get the size right.” Dean turned from the t-shirt racks he had just reached to eye Cas for size. If he took advantage of the moment to appreciate the view who could blame him, Cas had a great body. Shaking his head to focus Dean turned back to the rack, grabbing a couple shirts and holding them out for Cas to take. “If you see anything you like just say so, alright?”

 

They moved quickly through the racks and shelves Dean chattering more than usual, trying to relax his partner who was getting more tense by the moment. By the time they were ready to hit the fitting rooms Cas’ had gone completely silent. They hadn’t been anywhere this crowded since his Fall. Cas’ blue eyes were wide, his breathing had quickened, and a fine tremor coursed through him. It occurred to the hunter that maybe they had underestimated Cas’ aversion to crowds. He knew he couldn’t make everything about being human enjoyable for the other man, but he tried to at least to ensure it was all tolerable. From where they stood he could see the dressing rooms were unattended at the moment. Thinking quick on his feet he grabbed Cas by the elbow and lead him over to the first empty room.

 

Cas went into the fitting room immediately dropping his arm full of clothing onto the small bench inside. Dean took one last look around before slipping in after him and locking the door.

 

“Dean?” Cas looked over his shoulder at the sound of the door locking, and the feel of Dean’s arms wrapping around his waist and warm body pressing flush to his back.

 

“Relax Cas just figured you could use a hand.”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of undressing and dressing myself.” Despite his words Cas leaned back into Dean’s warmth with a sigh of relief.

 

“I know but it’s more fun this way.” Dean mumbled between the kisses he was pressing down Cas’ neck, his hands leaving Cas’ waist to rub some of the tension out of his shoulders.

 

Once some of the tension began to bleed away under his ministrations he reached around making quick work of the buttons on the flannel Cas had thrown on that morning. He stepped away to pull it off letting it drop to the ground before turning Cas to face him. They quickly gravitated back to each other lips meeting in a slow burning kiss. Dean slid his hands under Cas’ shirt pulling it up and breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, leaving his lovers dark hair in messy disarray. He ran his hands over the lithe muscles of Castiel’s chest and back massaging out any tension he found in his explorations. Cas’ seemed to melt into him, his head dropping to rest on Dean’s shoulder his breathing calming and evening out.

 

Dean’s hands moved between them again to undo the belt holding up borrowed pants that fit a bit too big. In a moment he had the belt, button and zipper undone. He kneeled down to help Cas step out of the pants, Cas using a hand on Dean’s shoulder to balance. It said a lot about how much the crowd had affected Cas for him to be allowing Dean to care for him like this. The former angel shared the hunters reluctance to show any signs of weakness even to those they trusted most.

 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair before his hand dropped down to his shoulder again. Dean looked up to find Cas’ eye’s closed and looking more relaxed than he’d been since they had entered the store. Dean reached around Cas to pull the first pair of jeans from the pile of clothing, tapping Cas’ leg to get him to lift it. One leg then the next before he stood in a smooth motion pulling the jeans up with him. He pulled up the zipper and buttoned them before looking up to find himself caught in his angels gaze.

“So what do you think?” Dean asked before pressing a quick peck to Cas’ lips.

“I think you were right this isn’t that bad.” Cas’ grinned. “ I might even enjoy shopping.”


End file.
